Bleach and Vampire 2
by Rico 94
Summary: Renewed Story. Ichigo and the others are transferred to Yokai Academy and reunited with Tsukune and the newspaper club. But what dangers await them? Part 1 (Chapter 1-?)


**Disclaimer: I don't own rights to Bleah and Rosario + Vampire**

**A/N: This is set after the Fullbringers Arc in Bleach and Before the Battle against Fairy Tale in Rosario + Vampire.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Surprise and a Vampire

In Karakura Town, Ichigo was at a nearby bus stop with his bag waiting for a bus to take him to a school known as Yokai Academy. Ichigo reached in his pockets and pulled out a letter explaining his transfer and what to do once he arrives at the school.

"Ichigo." A familiar voice called. Ichigo turned to where the voice came from and saw Orihime, Chad and Uryu, walking towards him.

"Oh hey guys, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Uryu said. "We're waiting on the bus heading to Yokai Academy, just like you."

"What? Wait, you mean you guys got transferred too?"

"That's right." Chad said.

"I can't wait." Orihime said happily. "I wonder how Tsukune and the others are doing. It's been a while since I've seen them." Ichigo wonders that as well. It has been over a year since he saw Tsukune, Moka, and the newspaper club. But now he's going to in the same school with them again. This time he'll be in their school, mixed up with other types of monsters.

A bus rolled up where Ichigo and the others are and then stopped. It was the same bus that Tsukune and the newspaper club entered Karakura Town in. The doors open revealing a man wearing a uniform, a bus driver's cap and smoking a cigar. The driver looked at Ichigo and the others and said, "So you're the students from Karakura High School, huh?"

Ichigo felt a little uneasy by the driver's creepy appearance. "Yeah, that's us."

The driver snickered at Ichigo's response and said to all four of them, "Climb aboard. But a little warning for you kids, Yokai Academy isn't like your everyday school. It's a bit more dangerous than that."

Ichigo looked at the bus driver confused as his friends got on the bus. What does he mean by that? How dangerous could Yokai Academy be? He was about to find that out for himself. Ichigo got on the bus, the bus drove off.

* * *

Meanwhile in the world of Yokai, Tsukune was on his way to the academy for another crazy day like always.

"Hey Tsukune!" a familiar voice said. He turned around to see who it was and it was his vampire friend and his crush, Moka.

"Hey Moka, good morning." Tsukune greeted.

"So do you know who the new students are going to be?" Moka asked.

"New students?" Tsukune asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot." Moka pouted. "Ms. Nekonome told us that we would get new students today. Weren't you paying attention?"

* * *

(Flashback)

"New students?" one of the students from Tsukune's class asked.

"That's right." Ms. Nekonome said happily. "The headmaster said that the academy will be getting new transfer students arriving here in a few days."

"Where are they coming from?" another student asked.

"As a matter of fact, the headmaster didn't say where they're from. Anyway, we'll give them a warm welcome to the academy when they arrive." The students looked at the cat teacher confused.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"Ha ha, sorry it must've slipped my mind." Tsukune said, remembering Ms. Nekonome's announcement. "But to answer your question, I don't know who the new students."

"Oh, Tsukune!" Kurumu shouted while she was running to Tsukune and hugging him, pressing his head to her busty breasts.

"Oh hey, Kurumu." Tsukune tried to muffle out while being in Kurumu's strangle hold and trying to breathe.

"Kurumu, let go of Tsukune!" Moka shouted with a flushed face.

"Why should I?" Kurumu said. "I don't your name written on him." Then a water pan appeared from out of nowhere and hit Kurumu over the top of her head, making her relinquish on her hold on Tsukune.

"You heard hands of my Tsukune, you oversized cow!" Yukari shouted at Kurumu, appearing behind Kurumu.

"What was that, you little brat?!" Kurumu shouted in a rage at Yukari. "What would Tsukune do with a kid like you?" Then both Kurumu and Yukari were stabbed for the foreheads with ice kunai knives.

"You ask yourself that same question." Mizore said coming from behind a tree and walking towards Tsukune. "Beside, he's the future father on my children." She then looked at Tsukune. "So how many do you want?"

"Dream on, you ice witch!" Kurumu barked. "Tsukune's mine!"

"No, he's mine!" Yukari shouted and the three started another fight among themselves over Tsukune.

'Here we go again.' Tsukune thought with a sweat drop.

"Here we are." The bus driver said as the bus stopped and the doors opened up.

"Okay thanks, I think." Ichigo said as he, Uryu, Orihime, and Chad got off the bus.

"No need to thank me kid. Besides, you might want to think about taking back that thanks. On the other hand based on what Kisuke told me, I think you four should have no problems here."

"Wait a minute, how do you know Kisuke?" Ichigo asked the bus driver. The bus driver didn't answer his question but closed the bus's doors and drove off. "Hey wait!" Ichigo chased after the bus but couldn't catch it as it left him and the others behind.

"He's gone." Chad said.

"What do we do now?" Orihime asked.

"How does that guy know Kisuke is what I want to know?" Ichigo asked in wonder.

"Perhaps he must an old acquaintance of Kisuke." Uryu said, pushing up his glasses.

"Or maybe he's one of Kisuke's so-called clients. Anyway, where are we?" They look around the area and saw a forest full of dead trees with flocks of ravens everywhere. Then they looked behind them and saw that they were on a cliff overseeing in crimson sea. "What the hell is this place?!"

"Where is the school?" Orihime asked, looking around.

"I'm guessing it's that building over there." Chad said. The others looked at what Chad was taking about and saw a building that looks akin to a haunted house.

"Are you sure Chad?" Ichigo asked, looking at the building. "It doesn't look like any type of school to me. It looks more like a haunted house."

"It would make sense that it would be the place we need to go to considering the environment we're in." Uryu said, surveying the scene again. "Besides, it doesn't look like there isn't any other building in the area." Uryu started to walk toward the building. "It's best to check it out just to be sure." Ichigo nodded as he and the others followed Uryu towards the building.

* * *

At the entrance of the academy, Tsukune and Moka were walking towards the gate and saw Ruby standing there. "Hey Ruby!" Tsukune shouted, walking towards the witch.

"Hey Ruby, good morning!" Moka shouted, following him.

"Oh hello, you two." Ruby said, greeting her friends.

"So what are you doing here?" Moka asked the witch.

"Well, it's a long story but I guess I can give the quick version." Ruby answered. "I'm to welcome the new students to Yokai Academy and take them to the head master. They should be here shortly."

"I see." Tsukune said. "So do you know who they are?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." Ruby answered. "And you guys know them as well."

"We do?" Moka asked confused.

"Turn around and see, I think we know them very well." Tsukune and Moka turned around and their eyes widen when they saw who the new students are.

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: This story is back. I hope that I did better than when this first came out. Hope you like it. Later.**


End file.
